cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon Plankton
Sheldon J. Plankton (b. November 30, 1942-) is Mr. Krabs' arch nemesis and the main villain in the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. He was the main antagonist in the movie, "The Great Patty Caper", "SpongeBob's Last Stand", "Truth or Square", "Atlantis SquarePantis", and "Frozen Face Off" and a protagonist villain in many episodes he leads/really focusing, to him and non-villain in episodes when he wasn't portrayed as an antagonist/villain and was served as a protagonist of The Algae's Always Greener. He operates a struggling restaurant called the Chum Bucket, located directly across the street from the Krusty Krab. His primary goal in is to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and put Mr. Krabs out of business. Plankton succeeds at stealing the recipe in the movie, but his goal of world domination is thwarted by SpongeBob. In Friend or Foe, it was revealed that Mr. Krabs and Plankton were once were best friends, but a dispute over the Krabby Patty recipe ended their friendship. Nicktoons Unite! Plankton appears as the main antagonist, and a member of the Syndicate of Evil, in Nicktoons Unite!. Plankton was summoned by Professor Calamitous and asked to join his plan in taking over the dimensions. Plankton agreed of course. He soon had Bikini Bottom under his reign and tried to steal all the energy from the Jellyfishes. They were planning on stealing the energy of each dimension, create a Dooms Day Device, and then take them over. However their plan was stopped by the heroes. Plankton is the second boss that you fight in the game. He had captured Mr. Krabs because he refused to give the secret formula. When the heroes encountered him SpongeBob said his mother would be ashamed to see him like this. Plankton said his mother would be proud and goes into his crab-machine. After he is defeated he says he has learned his lesson, but actually tricked the heroes. When he wanted to attack them again however Patrick landed on him. Now that his machine is completely broken he takes off in a small UFO. Tactic The battle begins with Planton, in his crab machine, standing on an unreachable place. He will immediately summons enemies that have to be defeated first. While doing that you must look out for the fireballs Plankton is firing. Plankton then will jump down creating a big shockwave, which can be dodge with a simple jump. He then will do nothing for a short moment before dashing into you. The best way to avoid that is by standing on the edge of the stage. The hurt Plankton you have to throw a bubble bomb from SpongeBob into his mouth in the short time he charges for a bash. The machine will flip on its back and you can attack it. You have to repeat this process a several times. Eventually Plankton will do a new move. He jumps on a random spot in the stage, often close to you, and fire a laser beam out of its eyes. Keep at safe distance to not get hit by this. Then just repeat the same processes again until he is defeated. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Plankton didn't appear in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, however he was mentioned in the first level. When you tak an alternate route in the first level you can see the crab-like monster which Plankton used in the previous game on the background. SpongeBob reminded Danny of their battle with him, although Danny questioned how it landed on Volcano Island. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Plankton returns as the only original Syndicate member in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Plankton got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries. Eventually they defeated Globulous who them turned out to be good. However Plankton, along with the other villains, turned on the heroes and took control over the Vessel of Portentia and fought the heroes. However they were defeated and left stuck in space. Plankton got a special weapon which was a giant mallet made out of Mawgu energy. Plankton said it wasn't exactly what he wanted, however he began to grow larger, to compensate with the other players. When he slams with his mallet on an enemy they will go flat and pop up as some kind of accordion, which makes them unable to move. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Plankton appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. At first he only was considered to be included, but was forgetten in the end. However he was put in a poll to see who was going to be the next DLC character and won the first round with a sudden massive vote barrage. He will fight by controlling Larry the Lobster with a Chum Bucket helmet. Also his mallet from the previous game returns. Bio Bet you thought I was going to be left out of this shindig, didn't you? Heh, heh, heh, heh.....who do you think I am, fools? I had received a transmission from my former partner in crime, Professor Calamitous, who had apparently reformed the Evil Syndicate, and as I made preparations to leave, Bikini Bottom was ambushed by ghostly invaders! At first, I thought the Flying Dutchman was behind this, until a huge ghost king known as Pariah Dark made himself known! He easily laid waste to the town, and even zapped that imbecile friend of Spongebob's as he left. I attempted to flee myself, but I was captured and placed into a tiny pickle jar. Too bad for them, I'm far too smart for that! After all, I went to college! I made my escape and began to plan. I still had access to some of the Mawgu technology left behind from my last adventure, but I was in no mood or shape to fight. So, I thought to myself....why not use a big, strong fella, somebody who could fight for me by proxy? And wouldn't you know it, opportunity knocked when that huge musclebound lobster arrived into town, looking for survivors! An ideal guinea pig for my newest invention, the Chum Bucket Mind Control Helmet! (Karen keeps telling me it's a tad bit buggy, but what does she know? Naggy nag nag, that's what she does.) Besides, should I run into that meddlesome Spongebob, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll hesitate to fight one of his friends. What a sap. The Evil Syndicate plans to seize control of Pariah Dark's ultimate weapons, and use its power to conquer the Nicktoon Universe. But I am no fool. A desperate power struggle will divide us once the big guy falls. That is why I plan to take the prize for myself. Soon, the universe will be mine to command, and with a vast army of mind controlled minions under my control, that Krabby Patty Formula will be MINE! ..what? You thought I forgot about that? It's on my bucket list. No pun intended. Special Powers Genius level intellect *Robotics Expert *Mind Control via his Chum Bucket Mind Control Helmet, a prototype designed to enslave the mind of anyone the helmet is placed over (currently controlling Larry) *Mawgu enhanced Hammer, capable of sending shockwaves upon impact (wielded by Larry) Quotes Intro: *"With a brilliant mind like mine, this plan can't possibly fail!" *"All knees will bow to PLANKTON!" *"I think my big friend here has a little problem with you. Heh, heh, heh...." *"Oh, Spongebob....I brought a friend to play with you!" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Leave your spooky fairy tales behind, old man, and let me show you how -I- inflict terror!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Out of my way, hero, I've got no time for games!" (Intro against Artie, Really Really Big Man, Man-Arctica, El Tigre, Doug if he's wearing the Quailman costume, or Kappa Mikey) *"Fear? I only know how to cause it, fool!" (Intro against the Gromble) *"Using that fantastic brain for good? Meh. How limited." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"Such technological perfection. I could always use the spare parts." (Intro against Jenny, Vega or Vexus) *"So it begins, Calamitous. So it begins." (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"...is there a gas leak here or something?" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) *"Tell me the secret of your power, or I'll have the lobster squash you under his big, meaty claws! (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Are you hiding the Krabby Patty formula in that suitcase? Hand it over!" (Intro against Mr. Smith) *"Oh, I do like your toys. Pity you won't be using them much longer...." (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"Don't think I forgot about the time you squished me in the palm of your hands. That HURT!" (Intro against Technus) *"Surrender to me, or face annihilation at the hands of...hey! Are you listening to me?!" (Intro against Sheen) *""Little guy"? Once I've taken you out, you will bow to me! ...eventually." (Intro against Stormy if he speaks second) Win Pose: *"Heh, heh, heh, heh...AHAHAHAHA!!!!" *"I won? I mean...I WON! All Hail Plankton! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" *"Big things come in small packages. Too bad you found that out the hard way." *"I will NOT be brought down by some joker who wears his underwear on the outside!" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver or Doug in his Quailman costume) *"It'll take more than an annoying block of cheese with a spatula to stop me, Spongebob!" (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"I'm sorry. Were you trying to be scary, or hilarious?" (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman or the Gromble) *"You underestimated me, child. A gross miscalculation!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Big talk from a big man that came up short. If that ain't irony, I don't know what is." (Win Pose against Technus) *"That walking junkpile didn't do you much good, Calamitous." (Win Pose against Professor Calamitous) *"You call yourself a hero? I'd call you an imbecile." (Win Pose against Artie, Man-Arctica, El Tigre, or Kappa Mikey) *"That doctorate must've been scribbled in crayon." (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"More like Really Really Big MORON, am I right?" (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *sigh* "What an IDIOT." (Win Pose against Sheen) Victory Screen: * "Life is so wonderful when you're maniacal." *"Good GRIEF. Even I felt sorry for you after that fight." *"In all honesty, I should have mind controlled this guy sooner. Why -didn't- I do this sooner?" *"Tell Krabs that the Krabby Patty formula is as good as mine! That I guarantee!" (Victory Screen against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Bikini Bottom needs to stop being afraid of ghost stories, and focus on the real threats. Like me!" (Victory Screen against the Flying Dutchman) *"Looks like you're no match for THIS one eyed monster, fiend! Now be gone with you!" (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"I'm honestly surprised you still remember how to breathe." (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"Mindjacking? I'm dabbling in a bit of that myself, as you can see. It helps being surrounded by feeble minded nimrods, too." (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) *"For the last time, lady, I don't -KNOW- anything about your husband, or why you think I sound like him! Leave me be!" (Victory Screen against Dr. Hutchison) *"Why stage a battle of brains vs. brawn, when you can have both?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"Someone like you could be a great partner to help me steal the Krabby Patty Formula... if you'd pay attention!" (Victory Screen against Ooblar) *"You know, you almost remind me of my computer wife, Karen... and weather controlling powers sound pretty useful to my advantage." (Victory Screen against Stormy) *"You're as big as they come, but 'big' doesn't always mean better, now does it?" (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man, Technus, or Reptar) Miscellaneous: *"Heh, heh, heh, heh!" (Tag In) *"I'll be BACK!" (Tag Out) *"TREMBLE!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"Pathetic fool, there is NO ESCAPE!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"CURSES! FOILED AGAIN!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"No....the formula.....so...close!" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"HEY! NO FAIR! ARGH!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts *"First the Krabby Patty formula...and then, the WORLD!" (Taunt #1) *"This fight is slower than business at the Chum Bucket!" (Taunt #2) *"Victory will be mine!" *grabs out an lp and gramophone and plays the ABC song, but quickly turn it around to make into an evil tune and laughs* (Taunt #3) Super Brawl Plankton appears as a playable character in the Super Brawl games. He was first made playable in Super Brawl 2. In that game he controlled a big muscular orange fish with a control helmet from Plankton on his head. His special moves involves this minion curling up in a ball and bash forwards into the opponent. In the charged special move the fish will curl up in a ball, jump high upwards, and slam down on the ground. Plankton reappears in Super Brawl 3. This time not controlling a person but a steampunk robot battlesuit instead. He also has fan characters. The boy's name is Glitch, and wears a Plankton costume, the girl's name is Karmen and is dressed as Karen, Plankton's wife. Plankton's special attack is Robo Cannon. Plankton will buck and two pipes will fire mud-balls out of it forwards to the opponent. His left hand is a spikeball. When the bar is fully charged his fan will come. The fan then will point forwards and the Chum Bucket will fall on the opponents head. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Plankton appears as a character who can be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoons Racing Series Plankton appears as a playable racer in Nicktoons Racing. He is the main antagonist of the game and rides in a black car calling himself the Mysterious Rider. At the end it is revealed it was Plankton who wanted to win to get the Krabby Patty Formula. Plankton also appears as an playable racer in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. He is an unlockable racer in this game. He appeared in the game because he was the main villain of Nicktoons Unite!. Gallery 131px-Sheldon_Plankton.svg.png|Plankton in SpongeBob SquarePants planktonescaped.png|Plankton as he appeared in Day of the Future Past art plankton_render.jpg|Globs of Doom artwork Nicktoons Unite! Part 19 - YouTube.png|Plankton's Crab Machine Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Character Category:Playable Category:DLC Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Boss Category:Villains Category:Heroes